All Through The Night
by wuzimiko
Summary: A four year old Ryoma was nearly killed by his father,however he killed his father instead with a crimson scythe.That was the time he found that he was a Shinigami......
1. Prologue : All Through The Night

All Through The Night

* * *

¤ Prologue ¤

* * *

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,

All through the night

¤ Lullaby - All Through the Night ¤

* * *

_Ka Thunk!_

A boy of about four stumbled back as the hit landed on his head. Barely supporting himself by pressuring his left hand on the wall, he used the other to press on the bleeding wound.

_Stop. Please, stop it._

The older man towered above him, the metal pan dangling dangerously in front of his eye. His eyes widened in horror as the piece of metal was raised again, and shut his eyes tightly as the solid slammed against his jaw. Upon the impact, his hand left the stained wall as he landed roughly on the cold, hard cement. A trickle of blood made its way down the corner of his mouth, and made its mark on the dirty floor. He managed to cough before he found himself pushed up against the wall, feet hardly touching the ground; the pair of hands now closing tightly on his throat.

_No, don't kill me. I don't want to die._

Desperately he clawed those steel fingers around his neck, but the grip tightened instead. He could almost feel the last of his life slipping away from his fingers, surroundings darkening……

_No! I don't want to die! Don't kill me!_

His blows on the man was now more violent as he knew that it was either survive or die, however he could not get out of the steel grip. He felt despair overcoming him, telling him to stop struggling and accept death, but he simply could not. As he felt the pain fading, he panicked. The scratch marks he left on the back of the man's hand bleed as he tore at the skin.

_Someone! Anyone! Save me!_

Suddenly, he seemed to hear a melody ringing from faraway……

-

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
_

-

He slumped onto the floor as the rough hands left his throat,leaving a stinging sensation. The darkness that once overcame him faded, and he opened his eyes. Golden irises stared in horror on the scene in front of him.

-

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

-

The man that tried to kill him was pinned onto the wall by invisible hands, brown eyes widened as the huge frame trembled on his impending doom. The man caste his gaze on the little boy whom tears streamed down his face. He could hardly believe his ears when he heard a choked sob,

"Otou-san……why did you try to kill me?"

Then, all he saw was a crimson scythe flashed before his eyes, and darkness claimed him.

-

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
_

-

In the old, abandoned house, lied a corpse of a man, and a crying young boy with a blood stained scythe in his hands.

-

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

-

"Young Shinigami, you have quite a nice scythe," a voice sounded from behind the shadows.

-

_All through the night_

-

Golden orbs lifted and saw blue eyes peering deep into his soul.

-

To be continued……

* * *

This is my first time doing a Prince of Tennis fic, please review if you like this story, don't feel like reviewing is also fine. I didn't expect my first PoT fic to be angsty, but well it just sort of turned out this way......

Anyway, just enjoy the story! *^-^*

~wuzimiko


	2. Night 1 : Musician

All Through The Night

* * *

¤ Musician ¤

* * *

Then, the boy falls asleep

The flame inside the burning ashes

One by one

Many important faces appears

Thousands of dreams drop to the earth

On the night as sliver eyes flickers

The shining you is born

Even though countless prayers are

Returned to the earth by the passing millions of years

I will continue to pray

No matter what, shower this child with love

On the connected hands I shall lay a kiss

On the connected hands I shall lay a kiss

¤ Song - Musician ¤

* * *

Fuji was resting under a tree when he heard a very, very soft call for help.

_Stop. Please, stop it._

It was a very weak call, normally he would just have ignored it, but somehow, he found himself attracted to that thin, almost vanishing voice……he sat up and glanced around, trying to grasp the trace of voice that has just been present.

_No, don't kill me. I don't want to die._

Fuji felt a faint tremble rush through him. A memory from faraway surfaced in his mind; he remembered the feeling of the vague object forming on his hands, and……

_No! I don't want to die! Don't kill me!_

Fuji's eyes snapped open, revealing deep blue eyes that now filled with conflicting emotions. After all those years, could it be that finally, someone like 'him' has been born?

_Someone! Anyone! Save me!_

In that next instant, Fuji was in an old, rundown house, where he saw a young boy of about four years of age stood, covered in fresh blood, clinging to a scythe as if it was his only protection.

"Young Shinigami, you have quite a nice scythe," he said as he walked out of the shadow.

* * *

Slowly Fuji approached the young boy, who in turn took a step back, eyes immediately dangerous. Blood trickled down his forehead, staining his already red shirt dark crimson. Fuji smiled.

"You called for help, didn't you? Its fine now, everything's okay."

The crimson scythe vanished into thin air as the boy finally collapsed into Fuji's embrace, tears falling.

Fuji remembered the scene when he suddenly found himself in the house. A grown man was pinned to the wall by the Will of Shinigami, the sadness and rage in the boy's eyes as he killed that man. The crimson scythe looked awkward in the hands of such a small boy; it looked too heavy for those delicate hands, yet the boy used it with such elegance and swiftness, Fuji thought that it was in its rightful place.

_Since he managed to summon the staff, which means……it should be anytime now._

The arms around Fuji suddenly tightened as the young boy trembled in pain.

The boy shook violently as his temperature began to drop at an incredible pace. The motion of tears falling was replaced by hitched, burning gasps for air. He pulled the boy closer against his equally cold body, and bit his lips as the golden eyed boy sank his teeth into the flesh of his holder to suffocate the piercing pain.

Fuji recalled of that time when he first summoned a staff……

* * *

Two years ago.

In a dark alley somewhere in the streets, laid a fourteen year old boy who was bleeding to death.

"Help……" a pair of dulled blue eyes stared into the darkness as a huge amount of blood seeped out of the wound on his neck, "Help me……I don't want to die yet."

He could feel the uneven surface of the ground rubbing against his already battered skin. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts so much……

-

_Then, the boy falls asleep_

_The flame inside the burning ashes_

_One by one_

_Many important faces appears_

-

A sudden melody rang from far, yet sounded so near, like it's coming from within. A spark appeared in those lifeless eyes as the boy muttered, "who……"

-

_Thousands of dreams drop to the earth_

_On the night as sliver eyes flickers_

_The shining you is born_

-

Eyes closed, the boy let the melody flow through him, allowing calmness to wash over his tired body. The metallic crimson substance continued to spill out of his neck, yet he could feel the pain disappearing; he felt detached from that lifeless body on the ground already stained crimson.

-

_Even though countless prayers are_

_Returned to the earth by the passing millions of years_

-

"I can't die……I don't want to……" the boy wept as he stubbornly repeated, "I don't want to!"

-

_I will continue to pray_

_No matter what, shower this child with love_

_On the connected hands I shall lay a kiss_

-

He felt something form in his hands. A gun, he thought as the melody faded.

And a blinding pain shot up his body.

"……ARGGH!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!"

-

_On the connected hands I shall lay a kiss_

-

He became a Shinigami in contract with his staff, Lobe Pistol.

* * *

Why does it hurt so much?!

Tears fell from my eyes as bit harder into the skin in front of me. I see blood forming around my teeth, I feel the metallic substance on my tongue, but I can't stop biting into the flesh. I can't.

The pain was burning up my body, slowly, cruelly, forcefully. I hear a hitched breath by my ear as I sank my teeth deeper, for a new wave of acute stabs attacked my body. Will it ever end?

Suddenly, flashes of memories appeared in front of my eye. The crimson scythe that appeared out of nowhere.

-

Otou-san……I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I killed you. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that I killed you. I'm sorry that I couldn't forgive you either.

-

I bit harder into the shoulder as I clung on as if my life depended on it.

_That's for trying to strip me of my right to live._

_-  
_

To be continued……


	3. Night 2 : The Piped Piper

All through the Night

* * *

¤The Pied Piper of Hamelin¤

* * *

Long ago in Hamelin

Where the people lived were happy and free

Life was peaceful, Children are laughing

Until that fateful day of catastrophe

Rats roamed the town of peace

There was chaos, many fell sick

Children no longer smiled, men stopped working

Together they prayed for an end for all their sufferings

Then a Piper in Pied clothing appeared

He called himself the Pied Piper of Hamelin

He promised to lure the rats away

For a thousand gold he was promised to receive

Hastily the Mayor agreed

Thus with his pipe the Piper starts working

Melodies that no one could possible imagine

Charmed the rats away from the village

One by one the rats jumped into the river,

As songs of the Pipe continued to ring

However the people refused to pay

A thousand gold are too much they say

In great rage the Piper left the town

But little did they know he returned by dark

Gentle melody rose as the Piper sung

And sleeping children began to walk out of their house

Boys and girls lined up behind the Piper,

All following the musician as the rats did

Slowly and quietly they left the village

The lame, the blind and the deaf were all who left behind

By dawn the parents realized their children were missing

Together the remainder all told the same story

The story about the melody under the moon

The story about the Pied Piper of Hamelin

¤Poem – The Pied Piper of Hamelin¤

* * *

Finally the boy slumped into Fuji's arm, sleeping peacefully. He no longer felt any pain, but instead, he felt a new stream of life flowing into him, healing his wounds.

Fuji watched as a seal of the picture of a twisted scythe carved itself onto the skin at the position of the boy's heart. Fuji caught the ancient language that was on the seal, before it disappeared under the skin.

'_Crimson Scythe'_

Fuji placed his hand over to the position of his heart. A depiction of a thorn covered gun shone through the fabric, as well as the name of his contract,

'_Lobe Pistol'_

"We are, the same. Finally, I'm not alone……" The blue eyed boy held the sleeping boy closer to him, "We are both sinners."

Those beautiful golden eyes now closed, the boy in his arms looked like an angel oblivious to the fact that he had just committed a great sin.

To live, he entered a contract with a Death Weap. And the only way to stay alive in this contract is to kill others.

The four year old became a 'Shinigami'. A crimson scythe was all he had.

* * *

Two days later.

Under the moonlight, a teen and a young boy lied on the grass while basking in moonlight.

"Syuusuke…?" the young boy asked uncertainly as he tugged the older boy's sleeve.

"Yes, Shin?" Fuji turned sideways to face those golden eyes.

The latter pursed his lips as he tried to figure a way to phrase his words.

"Its…it's just that I want to say…"and the voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

Shin sat up from the grass, and slowly, pulled his knees near his body as he buried his face into them.

"Thanke kyu. For not throwing me away," Shin murmured.

Fuji sat up too, and smiled, "Its okay, Shin, I'll never throw you away."

The boy didn't reply. From his slightly trembling form, Fuji could tell that he was probably sobbing.

Fuji embraced the little frame. A smile made his face as he said, "By the way, Shin, you said it wrong."

The boy lifted his teary golden eyes in confusion, "huh?"

Still smiling, Fuji said softly, "It should by 'Thank you', you said it wrong."

"……Thanke kyu?" the tears disappeared from those mesmerizing eyes as the boy tried to mimic the sound of the words.

Fuji's smile became broader. Shin can be so cute sometimes.

* * *

A year later.

In a dark alley, a man dressed in a suit was talking to the phone.

"Yes, dear, I'm heading home right now. Yes, if I hurry, I will be home for dinner…" the man paused before continuing, "Alright. I love you too."

Upon ending his call with a soft click, he placed the phone into his office bag as he stopped in his tracks.

He saw a very young boy, about four or five years old, peering at him with intimidating golden eyes. He shivered instinctively.

"Boy……are you lost?" he asked, a bit hesitant.

The boy nodded. He walked up the man, and closed his arm around the larger frame, "I'm scared."

The man was slightly taken aback by the boy's actions, but still bent down and hugged on the boy. He patted the head of the boy, who buried himself into his chest.

"It's alright. Where is your moth…?"

**BANG!**

Blood oozed out of the man's back. His grip loosened as he fell to the ground, and saw that not far behind, stood a teen who held a pistol.

He turned to the boy, now kneeling beside him, and made out a word with his mouth.

_Run._

He was met with a tinge of shock in those golden eyes, followed by an apathetic gaze, and a flash of crimson was all he remembered.

* * *

"Syuusuke……" Shin said as Fuji bathed him, washing away all the blood and evidence on his body.

"Yes?" he heard a reply from behind.

"The man, he told me to run."

Fuji's hands froze.

"And?"

"No, its nothing," Shin said as he hugged himself, "It's nothing."

Faintly, Fuji thought that sobs escaped from the younger boy's lips.

* * *

Fuji caressed black hair with a tint of green as the young boy slept peacefully in bed.

Of course he noticed the difference between him and Shin.

For the past year, as compared to Fuji who has not grown at all, he noticed that Shin was growing, although slow, but it was significant that he was getting stronger and taller every passing day.

As the side effect of the contract, Fuji's body stopped growing as a sacrifice to feed his staff. Yes,he was no longer human, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't die.

He could die under another staff or another contractor. Someone like Shin.

Shin, on the other hand, remained humane. He continued to grow, to feel, as though he was just any boy in town. He felt guilty when killing, and always felt sad when someone else died.

And there was the time when Shin injured himself during one of their 'hunts'. Fuji was shocked as he saw the color of Shin's blood.

It was crimson. Like any other human.

Unlike Fuji, Shin remained human even after contracting with a Death Weap.

Fuji felt insecure.

If he continued to stay by the boy's side, it would definitely be dangerous. Shin could be too powerful or more vulnerable for him.

Yet he couldn't leave the boy alone.

Taking a last glance of the boy, he disappeared into the darkness.

He should probably go somewhere where he could clear his thoughts.

* * *

Shin dreamt of a strange dream.

-

_Long ago in Hamelin_

_Where the people lived were happy and free_

_Life was peaceful, Children are laughing_

_Until that fateful day of catastrophe_

-

He dreamt of his father, when he was still kind, still _loving_. He remembered about the time when his mother died, and his father became an entirely different person.

He buried himself deeper into the bed.

-

_Rats roamed the town of peace_

_There was chaos, many fell sick_

_Children no longer smiled, men stopped working_

_Together they prayed for an end for all their sufferings_

-

He remembered the day when his father suddenly attacked him when he came home that day. He remembered the blood stained metal pan, the pain of his jaw, and……

-

_Then a Piper in Pied clothing appeared_

_He called himself the Pied Piper of Hamelin_

_He promised to lure the rats away_

_For a thousand gold he was promised to receive_

-

He remembered the feeling of the scythe on his hands. He remembered pinning his father onto the wall, as he slashed the blade across the body. He remembered blood splattering on his tattered clothes.

-

_Hastily the Mayor agreed_

_Thus with his pipe the Piper starts working_

_Melodies that no one could possible imagine_

_Charmed the rats away from the village _

-

He remembered the blade dissolving as a person walked out of the shadows. Shin smiled ever so lightly. He remembered Fuji Syuusuke.

-

_One by one the rats jumped into the river,_

_As songs of the Pipe continued to ring_

_However the people refused to pay_

_A thousand gold are too much they say_

-

He remembered how Syuusuke taught him the word 'Thank you', his smile, his embrace…how he taught him how to kill.

-

_In great rage the Piper left the town_

_But little did they know he returned by dark_

_Gentle melody rose as the Piper sung_

_And sleeping children began to walk out of their house_

-

He remembered the man in the dark alley, the man who embraced him, the man who asked where his mother is.

He remembered the gunshot.

-

_Run!_

-

Golden eyes were half lidded as the boy climbed out of the bed. He stood by the bedside, as his body began to shimmer in the moonlight.

-

_Boys and girls lined up behind the Piper, _

_All following the musician as the rats did_

_Slowly and quietly they left the village _

_The lame, the blind and the deaf were all who left behind_

-

Faraway, Fuji had a very familiar bad premonition. He felt a tremble rushed through him, and immediately he made his way back to the room where Shin slept.

"SHIN!" Fuji barged into the room, but all was left was an empty bed.

Fuji fell on his knees.

-

_By dawn the parents realized their children were missing_

_Together the remainder all told the same story_

_The story about the melody under the moon_

_The story about the Pied Piper of Hamelin_

-

To be continued……

* * *

For the first time, I chose to write my own poem instead of using another song.*^-^*Its about the Pied Piper of Hamelin,a bit on the lengthy side, but personally I liked this poem very much. The next chapter will be a lot later, as I really have to focus on my studies more, so maybe in a few weeks time? *peers*I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, but don't blame me if I update A LOT LATER than I promised...T-T The latest will be before february, I promise! No, I swear!!! ^o^"

Lastly, thanks for all who reviewed, and for all those who took the time to read this story.^-^ Yeah that's about it.

Bye!

~wuzimiko


	4. Night 3 : The London Bridge Fell

All Through the Night

* * *

¤London Bridge is Falling Down¤

* * *

London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.

London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady.

Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up.

Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady.

How will we build it up,  
Build it up, Build it up?

How will we build it up,  
My fair lady?

Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, Silver and gold.

Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady.

Gold and silver I have none,  
I have none, I have none.

Gold and silver I have none,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with stone so strong,  
Stone so strong, Stone so strong.

Build it up with stone so strong,  
My fair lady.

Stone so strong will last so long,  
Last so long, Last so long.

Stone so strong will last so long,  
My fair lady.

¤Nursery Rhyme – London Bridge is Falling Down¤

* * *

Suddenly, the air shimmered, and a very young boy appeared. His golden orbs were half lidded, as he walked towards the centre of the dark room.

In the middle of the room, a man sat on an expensive looking armchair; his legs crossed and head on his hands as if he was bored. With mild interest he observed the petite boy, and a smile formed on his lips.

-

_London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady._

-

Shin stopped in front of the man, and dropped to his knees.

-

_Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up._

_Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady._

-

The man got off the armchair, and ruffled the boy's dark hair. Shin tensed immediately, his eyes wide open, before clutching to his heart painfully. Chains shot out from the ground and clung onto him tightly, while the man began to play his instrument. A spell circle formed on the ground, and lit the dark room as it glowed.

-

_How will we build it up,  
Build it up, Build it up?_

_How will we build it up,  
My fair lady?_

-

Shin writhed in agony. He wanted to call someone……he wanted help. He remembered a distant face that he should have known well, a person he loved dearly, but to his dismay, he could not see that person anymore. He choked as a tear escaped his eye, and slowly dripped onto the glowing ground.

* * *

"_You called for help, didn't you? Its fine now, everything's okay."_

-

I clutched tighter as I was pulled closer and closer onto the ground. I cried as I struggled to stop the fragments of my memory from slipping away.

No, don't! I don't want to forget!

-

"_You have beautiful eyes, Shin."_

-

Syuu...?Sy......?!What is his name?

-

"_Its okay, Shin, I'll never throw you away."_

-

Why can't I remember his name?!

* * *

"Argggh!!!!!!!!" Shin screamed as his seal too glowed, his scythe taking shape. However, before he can take hold of his weapon, more chains materialized and dragged the weap to the opposite wall, far from his grasp.

-

_Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, Silver and gold._

_Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady._

-

Another ancient word formed on his contract.

_'Sealed'_

The moment the sealing was complete, the melody stopped.

The chains that were holding onto him loosened, then shattered into sand as they crashed onto the ground.

Shin's eyes were blank. He struggled to remember, but……

All he could make out was a hazy image, a person with deep blue eyes that he……_he what_?

Who was he?

Who was he?

Shin finally collapsed into the abyss of darkness.

The man's smile grew wider. He picked up his Death Weap, Piper, and began to play a melody.

-

The boy disappeared into the darkness once more as his crimson scythe glowed and faded.

* * *

Fuji pressed the doorbell of the house named 'Fuji Household'. To find Shin, he need to have a place to stay.

Shin……

-

"_Syuusuke, you have beautiful eyes," Shin commented as he snuggled against the older boy._

"_Don't look too deeply into them. It's dangerous," Fuji replied._

"_Why?" the younger asked innocently._

_Fuji sighed and closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again they were glowing in the dark._

"_Sleep, Shin." He ordered._

"_Syuu……suke. Don't let others see them…..." Shin mumbled as he shut his eyes._

_Fuji watched as Shin finally fell asleep. He pulled the boy closer to him and whispered,_

"_You have beautiful eyes, Shin. Much more than mine."_

-

Fuji snapped out of his thoughts as the door in front of him opened.

"How may I help you?" a woman's voice sounded.

* * *

Fuji Yumiko was about to sleep when the doorbells rang.

She saw a boy, about fifteen years old, standing in front of her door with his eyes closed.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

Then, she saw the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

Deep, intriguing blue, she felt like she was going to be swallowed by those eyes……

"What are you saying, Onee-chan. I'm Syuusuke. I'm back home." The boy spoke.

-

_Syuu…suke? This name seems familiar. Where has she heard it before……?_

-

"I'm your brother, don't you remember?" the voice reminded.

-

_Ah right…she had a brother. His name was Fuji Syuusuke, of course._

-

"Welcome back, Syuusuke. I've prepared your favorite curry for dinner." she smiled warmly as she gestured the boy inside.

-

_Fuji Syuusuke is my brother._

-

Those glow of those eyes dimmed as Fuji closed them once more. Then he smiled back to his new 'sister', as if he knew her well.

"I'm home," He said.

* * *

Echizen Nanjirou heading for the final tournament when he saw a dark haired boy curled unconscious on his doorstep.

"This boy……" Nanjirou paused as he observed the sleeping boy carefully, "is a natural."

"This boy is much more interesting than the final tournament," he thought as he carried the boy into his house.

-

To be continued……


End file.
